Love is the Best Medicine
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Fosters sicfic. When Callie gets the flu a month after coming to live with the Fosters, how will they handle it? Much better than this description.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I have started watching this show and I fell in love after twenty minutes. I decided to write this after watching the second episode. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Callie and Jude had been in the Foster house for about a month. They were both settling in and getting used to their new school. They had been enjoying their home and been really happy, getting more and more comfortable every day.

However, one morning, Callie woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. Her stomach hurt, she was achy and feverish, and she just felt awful. She got up, determined not to give her new foster parents any reason to send her away. However, the minute she stood up, she was forced to sit back down as her head spun and her stomach clenched. Mariana woke up just as this happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked the older girl, rubbing her eyes as she started to get up.

"I'm fine," Callie said, getting up slower, "Just a little dizzy that's all."

Callie got up and dressed slowly, her stomach protesting her every move. Suddenly, her stomach clenched and she felt the bile rising in her throat. She knew she would never make it to the bathroom so she grabbed a trashcan just as she lost her stomach contents.

"Gross," Mariana murmured under her breath before calling, "Mom. Get in here quick."

Lena came running into the room as Callie continued being sick. She quickly grabbed the girl's hair out of her face, rubbing her back gently and sighing, knowing what was coming with a stomach bug in the house. Callie soon finished, and Lena handed her a Kleenex to wipe off her face before helping her sit down on her bed.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked the younger girl, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm fine," Callie said, trying to get up, "I need to get ready for school."

"No way," Lena said, grabbing her wrist and sitting her back on the bed, "You're staying home today. You're sick."

Callie nodded, not wanting to fight and knowing deep down Lena was right.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Lena said, helping Callie up from the bed, "Then we can get you settled."

Lena helped Callie into the bathroom. "Why don't you take a shower," Lena said, "It might help you feel better."

"Alright," Callie said quietly, "But don't let Jude leave without me saying goodbye."

Lena nodded, not wanting to expose the younger boy to this bug, but knowing Callie needed to make sure he was safe. Lena went to call the school to let them know she and Callie wouldn't be in to school as Callie started the shower.

She felt like utter crap, wanting to curl up in a ball and sleep. She had been sick like this before, but had always forced herself to go to school, knowing her foster parents wouldn't care about her. She would also tend to Jude while she was sick, trying her best to prevent him from getting sick. In this home, however, she felt safer. She knew Stef and Lena would keep Jude safe and so she allowed herself to admit sickness. Besides, she had never felt this bad before.

As she got into the shower, she felt her stomach curdle again and she took several deep breaths, calming it for the time being so she could shower. As soon as she was out and dressed, her stomach cramped and she had the sudden and necessary urge to use the bathroom. As she sat down, she also felt her previous meal making its way up her throat. Grabbing the trash can quickly, she sat on the toilet, feeling awful as her organs seemed to be making desperate attempts to escape from both ends.

Lena knocked on the door just as her stomach settled a bit. "Are you alright in there?" she called through the door.

"One second," Callie said, flushing the toilet after dumping the trashcan contents into it and rinsing it. She washed her hands quickly before opening the door.

"Oh, sweetheart," Lena said, seeing the paleness in her foster daughter's face, "Let's get you into bed." Lena helped Callie into bed, stroking her hair gently for a minute.

"Where's Jude?" Callie asked tiredly through her fevered mind.

"He will be up soon," Lena said, "I'm gonna go call the doctor and see if there's anything to help you, alright."

Callie nodded as Lena kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Callie felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered how her mom used to do the same thing. She dried her tears as she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom.

"Callie?" she heard Jude call from the hall, "Are you alright?"

"Hey buddy," Callie said, pushing herself up into a seated position, "Don't some too close alright? I'm not feeling great."

"What's wrong?" Jude asked, sitting down at the foot of her bed.

"My stomach is a little upset," she said, smiling at his concern.

"Feel better," he said, getting up.

"Thanks buddy," she said as he went to leave, "Have fun at school."

He nodded, blowing her a kiss. She was just about to close her eyes when Lena walked back in.

"Hey Callie," she said, holding the mouthpiece of the phone, "I have some questions for you. Hang on one second."

Lena listened to the person on the other end for a second before asking, "When did you first start feeling sick?"

"When I woke up this morning," Callie said, snuggling\ into her blankets, suddenly feeling cold.

Lena relayed the information before asking, "Have you had any vomiting or diarrhea?"

"Yes, both," Callie said, feeling her cheeks burning as Lena listened again.

"Are you achy or cold?" She then asked.

"Both," Callie answered again, hoping the questions were almost over. Her stomach was starting to feel crampy again and she felt awful.

"Do you have a fever?" Lena asked, putting a hand on Callie's burning forehead, answering this question for her. "Alright," she said, kissing Callie's forehead again, "get some rest sweetheart."

Callie nodded, curling into a ball in her bed as Lena left. She was in a state between sleep and awake when Mariana came in.

"Hey," Mariana said, grabbing her backpack, "Don't get sick on my stuff alright."

Callie just nodded, fighting tears she felt welling in her eyes. She and Mariana had never gotten along and this only made it worse. Mariana left the room quickly and Callie allowed herself a few tears before scolding herself for feeling bad.

She tried to sleep, but her stomach hurt too much. She decided maybe using the bathroom would help so she got up and dragged her tired body back to the bathroom. As soon as she was there, she knew it was good she had gotten up. As she sat on the toilet, her stomach twisted and gurgled. Suddenly, without warning, Callie let out a burp, followed by a stream of projectile vomit. Tears burned her eyes as she grabbed the trashcan and threw up again.

When she was done, she cleaned herself up as best as she could before going to find a mop or something to clean the bathroom with. She went slowly down the stairs, making her way to the laundry room where she knew there was a mop. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Lena caught her.

"What are you doing up?" Lena asked, looking at Callie.

"I need the mop," Callie said, "I got sick all over the bathroom and I need to clean it up."

"No way," Lena said, turning Callie around and helping her back up the stairs, "I will clean the bathroom. You need sleep."

"But…" Callie started before Lena cut her off.

"But nothing," she said in a stern tone, "I guarantee you that whatever happened in the bathroom is better than the time everyone had food poisoning and Jesus and Mariana threw up all over the entire living room. After that, anything is easy to clean."

Callie nodded as Lena tucked her back into bed, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I want to take care of you," Lena said, looking into the teen's glossy, fevered eyes, "You are important to me and I want you to get better."

Callie nodded. "Thank you," she rasped out, tears threatening to overflow from her eyes.

Lena stayed with her for a few minutes, just rubbing her sweaty back and gently humming. As Callie drifted off to sleep, Lena went to clean the bathroom, knowing the teen needed a lot of love now more than ever.

* * *

**I know I don't usually write for shows like this, but I love it so much. I hope you like this story. Let me know what should happen next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your positive response to this story. Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

When Callie woke up about an hour later, her first thought was how quickly she could make it to the bathroom. She jumped out of bed, running toward the bathroom as fast as she could. She made it just in time to save herself from an accident. This time, however, she grabbed the trash can as soon as she sat down, just in case. She was glad she did when déjà vu struck and she was throwing up again.

She sat there for a few minutes, too exhausted to move. Her head hurt, her throat burned, her stomach felt like it was being shaken and twisted inside out, and her whole body ached. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her resistant body wouldn't even let her move from the bathroom.

Finally, her stomach calmed enough for her to move and after brushing her teeth, she half walked, half crawled back to bed.

She was glad they were living in this new house where Jude was safe and provided for and she didn't have to worry about him getting hurt because right then, she felt so awful, she doubted she could even help him if he needed her to. She was lying in bed, freezing cold and trying not to throw up again when Lena came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the sick teen, running a hand over her forehead.

"Not so great," Callie said, looking up at her.

"Can I get you anything?" Lena asked, brushing Callie's hair off her sticky forehead, "Some water or anything?"

"No thanks," Callie said, knowing even water would upset her stomach, "I'm fine."

"Callie," Lena said, "You know we want to take care of you and help you right?"

Callie nodded, having sensed that about this family from the minute they arrived.

"So you would tell me if I could help you?" Lena asked, rubbing the girl's back, noting she was soaked with sweat.

Callie nodded slightly, not wanting to set her unstable stomach off again.

"Alright," Lena said, getting up, "Try to get some rest."

Callie simply closed her eyes, feeling tears well up in them. No one had bothered to help her when she was sick since her mom. There had been one other family who had made her feel safe and she knew would have done just about anything fir them, but she and Jude had only been there for about a month because the woman's mother had become ill suddenly and they had moved out of the state, leaving Callie and Jude to find a new home. She knew this home was temporary too, but she still felt safe and secure here.

Just as she was starting to drift into some form of sleep, Lena came in with a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

"I'm gonna put this on your forehead," she explained, dipping the washcloth into the bowl, "We need to lower your fever and this usually works for that."

Callie nodded, rolling onto her back as Lena swept her bangs off her forehead, applying the cloth. It was cold and Callie shivered involuntarily.

"Chills?" Lena asked, noticing the shivering. "Yeah," Callie said, shivering a little more.

"I'm sorry," Lena said, stroking her hair, "I really do need to lower you temperature though."

Callie nodded. She had done the same thing to Jude when he was sick. Normally, when she had a fever, she would take a freezing bath to try to lower it. It usually helped and would allow her to go to school. However, deep down, she really was enjoying having Lena take care of her.

After a few minutes, Lena decided Callie's fever was down enough.

"Alright," she said, "I'm gonna let you rest. Stef is going to be home in about twenty minutes and when she get back, I'm gonna run to the store to get a few things. Do you need anything?"

Callie shook her head slightly. "Alright," Lena said, "I hope you feel better."

As she listened to Lena walk down the stairs, Callie felt her stomach flip again. She grabbed the trash can, throwing up into it as she ran to the bathroom. She then proceeded to be sick into the toilet, thankful she had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

When she finished, she just sat on the floor, head resting on the toilet seat as she tried to find the energy to move back to her bed. After a few minutes and several failed attempts at getting back to bed, Callie grabbed her towel from her shower earlier, wadded it up and put it under her head, falling into a restless sleep. She awoke about twenty minutes later to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Wha…?" she said, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Hey," Stef said, putting a hand on Callie's forehead, "How are you doing? Lena told me you're pretty sick."

"I'm alright," Callie said, sitting up. Suddenly, her stomach rebelled again, sending her over the toilet bowl in a matter of seconds. Stef rubbed her back gently as Callie continued to be sick. Once she finished, Stef handed her a cup of water.

"Just swish and spit," she directed the teen who obeyed willingly.

"Would you like to go back to bed?" Stef asked, running her hand over the top of Callie's head.

"Yeah," Callie said, getting up slowly, Stef catching her as she stumbled and almost fell. The older woman helped her back to her bed, tucking her under the covers.

"Did Lena go to the store?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes," Stef said, "She'll be back soon. Do you need something?"

Callie shook her head slightly. "I'll let you sleep," Stef said, pulling the covers up a bit more and rubbing Callie's back gently, "Just call if you need something. I'll just be down the hall."

Callie nodded, thinking about how much different this was from their last placement. In the last house, she slept a maximum of two hours every night because she was afraid of what would happen to Jude or herself if she slept more. She was constantly in fear, never wanting to let Jude out of her sight for more time than it took to use the bathroom.

She had gotten sick once while she had been there. It had been a bug similar to this one. She had forced herself to go to school, having to leave most of her classes to throw up. Shockingly, no one caught on. By the time she got home, she could barely stand up, yet she still had to help Jude with his homework and fix dinner before cleaning the house. She had been so sick that she had almost collapsed while cooking, yet her foster father didn't care. He forced her to eat all of her food before cleaning the house.

She had spent most of that night curled in a ball in the bathroom, trying desperately not to wake him as she threw up. Jude had helped her as best as he had known how, which she was grateful for. The next day, she could barely move, yet he forced her to go to school again.

When she got home, she found Jude sick as well. She managed to keep her foster father from beating him, but that was the night she was sent to the detention center for beating his car with a bat.

This house with the Fosters was warm and safe. Callie found herself trusting these people, something her hadn't done in a while. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about how grateful she was to be safe.

* * *

**What should happen next? Will this bug hit someone else? Is Callie alright? What do you want to happen? Let me know either in a review or PM. Thanks so so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness, you guys are fantastic. Your response to this was completely unexpected. Thank you all so so so much. I want you to know I read every review and use the ones that are recommended the most. Just another side note, I wrote this before tonight's episode so non of that stuff is factored in. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Callie woke up several times over the next few hours, always running directly to the bathroom. Her stomach was a mess and her head was pounding like crazy. All she wanted was to get better. At around 4, she woke up again, running for the bathroom and throwing up immediately. As she sat on the floor, trying to calm her unhappy stomach, she heard a knock on the door.

"Callie?" Brandon called, opening the door slightly and seeing her on the floor, seeing her with her hair a mess, face pale, and body shaking and sweating, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she said, looking up at him, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

She was shivering quite a bit and he figured it was the fever. Carefully, he went to her, putting an arm around her sweaty back.

"Want to go back to bed?" he asked, looking down and seeing her eyes closing as her head lulled against his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, "But I don't think I can just yet."

"Come here," he said, picking her up gently, carrying her back to her bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, looking for a way to alleviate his foster sister's pain.

"Can you ask Stef or Lena for something to drink?" she asked, knowing dehydration was setting in and even though she doubted her ability to keep it down, she knew she would end up in the hospital if she didn't try to stay hydrated.

He nodded, going out the door quickly, passing Marianna in the hall. Marianna entered the room she shared with Callie, looking at the older girl in disgust.

"You are still sick?" she asked, grabbing her dress from the day before off the floor.

"Yeah," Callie said, "I have been all day. It's not great."

"Yeah," Mariana said with a tone of complete disinterest, "Just stay away from me. I have plans for this weekend and the last thing I need is your disgusting sickness."

Callie just sighed, not wanting to start a fight. Mariana was clearly exasperated that she had to share her room with Callie, and marched out the door, heading to another part of the house.

Brandon came back in a few minutes later with a bottle of pedilyte.

"Mom said this would help you," he said, unscrewing the cap and handing it to Callie.

Callie took it, hands shaking, and took a few small sips. "Thanks Brandon," she said, handing it back to him, "Let's see if that stays down."

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, setting the bottle on her night stand.

"No thanks," Callie said, covering a yawn, "Where's Jude?"

"He's downstairs studying with Lena," Brandon said, "Do you want me to tell him something?"

She shook her head, burrowing into her blankets, "Just wondering," she said, closing her eyes.

Brandon left the room, washing his hands before going downstairs as Callie drifted off to sleep.

"How is she?" Stef asked as she unloaded the dishwasher with the help of Jesus.

"Alright," he said, sitting down at the table with Lena and Jude, "I think she still has a fever, but she had a few sips of the pedilyte so that's good right?"

"Yeah," Lena said, "She hasn't had anything al day so that's definitely a good sign."

"Is Callie going to be alright?" Jude asked, looking at his foster mom, "Are you going to send us away cause she's sick?"

"Of course not," Lena said, looking at the young boy and giving him a hug, "Callie couldn't help it that she got sick. You guys are staying here."

Jude nodded, smiling at Lena. "Can Talya come over for dinner tonight?" Brandon asked, looking up from his phone.

"It's up to her, B," Stef said, looking at her son, "I wouldn't want to expose her to Callie's virus. But if she doesn't mind, she can come."

"Alright," Brandon said, getting up to go call Talya.

"Can I go see Callie?" Jude asked about a half an hour later as he finished up his math homework?"

"Alright," Lena said, "But if she's sleeping, don't wake her. And don't get too close to her. I don't want you sick."

Jude nodded, running up the stairs. He peaked into Callie and Marianna's room, seeing his sister's eyes closed, he turned to leave.

"You can come in Jude," Callie said, opening her eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked, going in the room, but standing by the door.

"Not really," she lied. She had been, but she had trained herself to wake to Jude's footfalls during their time in some of their other houses and removing that instinct was not something that came easily to the teen. "How was school?" she asked, pushing herself up, trying to seem better than she really was so as not to worry Jude.

"Good," he said, "I got a C on my math test."

"Good job," Callie said, smiling at her brother. When they had first moved in, Jude had barely been able to pull a D- so a C was a huge improvement.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"Not super great," she said, "I spent a lot of the day in the bathroom."

"Sorry," he said, giving her a sympathetic look, "Is it worse than last time you were sick?"

"Almost," she said, "But Lena and Stef are taking care of me so I feel better."

He nodded at her. "Can we stay here?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Not forever," Callie sighed, wanting to scoop Jude into her arms and make him feel safe, "But for now."

He nodded, wiping away his tears.

"Now go help Lena and Stef," she said, smiling at him, "Maybe I'll be better by tomorrow and we can talk more."

He nodded, giving her the sign for "I love you" before leaving her room and running down the stairs.

"She was awake I take it," Lena said, seeing the smile on his face.

"Yep," he said, smiling at her, "Do you want me to set the table for dinner?"

"Sure," Stef said, handing him the plates, "Talya is coming so set a place for her." Jude nodded, placing the plates at each spot.

"Lexi's coming over too," Jesus said, looking up from his phone, "And I told her about Callie and her stomach thing and Lexi doesn't care either."

Jesus and Lexi had told Mariana about their relationship, and while she wasn't happy, she accepted it after seeing how happy they were together.

Jude nodded, grabbing an extra plate and chair to set around the table. As Lena cooked the noodles for the spaghetti, Stef excused herself to go check on Callie. She found the teen curled up in a ball under her covers.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Stef asked, running her hand over Callie's exposed hair.

"Alright," Callie said, "I've held down that pedilyte Brandon brought me."

"That's good," Stef said, smiling at the young girl, "Want to try some more?"

Callie nodded slowly as Stef uncapped the drink and handed it to her. Callie took a few more small sips before handing it back.

"We are going to have dinner soon," Stef said, placing her hand on Callie's forehead to judge her fever, which was still high, "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks," Callie said, closing her eyes.

"Alright," Stef said, getting up, "If the pedilyte stays down though, one of us will bring you up some broth and bread later."

Callie nodded, snuggling back into her cocoon of blankets. Stef went back downstairs after washing her hands. She found her family all there along with Lexi and Talya. Lena was just straining the pasta and Stef went over to help get the rest of the food ready.

"How is she?" Lena asked, turning on the sink to rinse the noodles.

"Alright," Stef said, puling the bread out of the oven, "The pedilyte stayed down and she had a little more, but she's got a fever and looks really pale still."

Lena nodded, knowing sometimes bugs like this took a few days to work out of your system. She and Stef carried the bowls and plates of food to the hungry kids at the table before sitting down themselves. Everyone ate, discussing their day and plans for the weekend.

After dinner, Jude and Jesus helped with dishes while the rest of the kids went outside. Jude and Jesus joined them once the kitchen was cleaned. Lena smiled as she looked at all of them playing together.

"Should we make Callie broth and bread?" Stef asked, startling Lena out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said, "She needs nutrients and that is easy on the stomach.

" The two women set about making a food that became a staple in the Foster house when sicknesses like this hit. They made a large batch just in case, knowing they could freeze it if no one else got sick. An hour later, it was ready and Lena carried it up to Callie, careful not to spill.

"Callie," she said, entering the room.

"Hey," Callie said, rubbing her eyes.

"I have some broth and bread for you," Lena said, setting the tray across Callie's lap, "Stef and I always make it when the kids get upset stomachs. It is light and usually doesn't upset them any worse."

Callie nodded, "Thanks," she said, taking a bite of the warm broth.

It tasted good and her stomach didn't seem to be rejecting it so she ate more. She took a few bites of the bread as well before deciding her sensitive stomach couldn't handle any more.

"I'm done," she said, looking up at Lena, "Thank you so much. It was really good."

"Of course," Lena said, taking the tray, "Now get some rest. You look exhausted."

Callie nodded, falling asleep in seconds. Lena brought the tray back down to the kitchen, washing the bowl, spoon and plate before going into the living room where Stef was watching a movie.

When it finished, it was almost 9:30 and time for Jude to go to bed. They called him in and he ran upstairs to shower before bed.

"Can I say goodnight to Callie?" he asked as he came down to say goodnight.

"Go ahead," Lena said, knowing the boy wouldn't sleep if he didn't. He ran back up the stairs to where his sister was.

"Hey Buddy," she said, hearing him come in, "Going to bed?"

"Yeah," he said, "Just wanted to say goodnight. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Callie said, smiling at him, "get some good sleep. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, leaving, "Hope you feel better."

"Thanks," she said, as he left the room. Truth be told, her stomach was starting to feel crappy again, but she figured she would be fine with a little more sleep.

While Jude was getting into bed, Stef and Lena called the other kids in, knowing they had school the next day. Lexi and Talya left after kissing their boyfriends goodnight. Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon then went up to their rooms.

As Marina went into her room, she noticed her stomach felt weird, but didn't think anything of it. She climbed into bed, suddenly feeling very tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

About an hour after going to sleep, Callie woke up, throwing up before she could even think. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what had just happened.

Mariana woke up as Callie turned the light on.

"What the…" Mariana said, before looking at Callie, "Oh my…" Mariana stopped as she felt her own stomach curdle and the next thing she knew, she had thrown up all over the floor.

Stef and Lena came running in, seeing both girls in tears.

"Oh my goodness," Lena said, looking from one to the other, "Well, I guess Mariana caught it too. Let's get you two cleaned up."

Stef went to Callie, helping her out of her bed, folding the blankets up to be taken down stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Callie said, tears running down her face, "I didn't mean to. I can clean it up."

"No," Stef said, guiding Callie down the hall and into the master bathroom, "You can shower in here and Mariana can shower in the other bathroom. I'll get you some fresh pajamas."

Callie nodded, getting into the shower. She had a hard time showering because she was so dizzy from not having kept anything down all day. She managed to shower without passing out, getting out and pulling on her new pajamas as quickly as she could.

Meanwhile, Lena had run to help Mariana when they had walked in the room. She had helped her daughter into the bathroom, holding her hair back as she threw up yet again.

"Mariana," she whispered, pulling her daughter close as tears ran down the teen's cheeks, "I know princess."

Soon, Mariana stopped crying and just let Lena hold her close as her stomach cramped and gurgled painfully.

"This sucks," Mariana said.

"I know sweetheart," Lena said, "How about you get in the shower and then you can try to get some sleep."

Mariana nodded as Lena helped her up. Once both girls were showered, each of the girls having thrown up again, Stef and Lena set them up in the living room on the pull out couch because their room smelled of vomit. Trashcans were placed next to each girl before Lena and Stef headed back upstairs and prepared for a long night with two sick teens.

* * *

**What happens next? That's for you to decide. Let me know what you want to see happen. I probably won't get another chapter up for at least a week and a half because I have a family vacation, but the more reviews, the more likely it is this story will get one more chapter before I leave. Thanks so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the best. Thank you so so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am really sorry I waited so long to update this. I had a little writer's block. This story is set before Callie tells about Liam. I wrote this based on what you guys wanted to read and what I wanted to do mixed together. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After scrubbing the floors, washing the sheets, dragging the mattresses to the garage, and opening all the windows in the girls' room, Stef and Lena headed back to their room.

"I have to work a double shift tomorrow," Stef said, leaning against the pillows, "There is a conference half the unit had to go to so those of us who are left are working insane hours."

"I'll stay up with the girls tonight," Lena said, getting out of bed, "I'll sleep in the chair next to them."

"Don't be ridiculous," Stef said, "We can take turns with them."

"No," Lena said, "You have to work tomorrow. I'll take care of them."

"Fine," Stef said as her wife left the room.

Lena went downstairs, knowing the girls were in for a rough night. She found Callie somewhere between sleep and wakefulness and Mariana was nowhere to be seen. Lena walked to the bathroom, finding the door shut, she decided to let Mariana be for a while. Lena went back out to the living room, sitting down in the chair next to the pull out couch.

Callie woke up suddenly, grabbing the trash can that was next to the bed and throwing up. Lena went to the girl, rubbing her back. Once she was done, she took the trash can from the sick girl, pulling her into a hug.

"Callie," Lena said as the teen looked at her with lethargic eyes, "If this doesn't stop soon, we are going to have to take you to the ER."

"Don't want to," Callie said, barely coherent.

"Sweetheart," Lena said, "You are probably dehydrated. I don't want you getting sicker."

Callie just shook her head, falling back to sleep.

Lena sighed, knowing the teen needed to be rehydrated but not sure she could hold down any liquids. She felt her forehead, realizing she was burning with a fever.

Just then Mariana came out of the bathroom, clutching her stomach.

"Baby girl," Lena said as Mariana crawled into bed.

"I feel like crap," Mariana said, looking at her mother.

"I know baby," Lena said, "Just try to get some rest."

"Stupid Callie," Mariana muttered as she fell asleep.

Lena sighed, knowing this would be a long night with both girls as sick as they were. Lena decided to try to get some rest. She fell asleep only to be woken up an unknown amount of time later by a thump. She woke up suddenly, getting up and looking at the bed. Mariana was rubbing her eyes, looking around confused. Callie, however was not in the bed. Lena jumped up, running to the other side of the bed where Callie was on the floor, looking around confused.

"Callie," Lena said, kneeling down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"I…I…I don't know," Callie said, "I was going to go to the bathroom and then I was on the floor."

It was then that Callie looked down and noticed she had had an accident.

"Oh gosh," she said, trying to get up and falling back to the floor, "Lena I'm so sorry."

"Callie," Lena said, helping the teen up, "you passed out. Let's get you cleaned up and then to the hospital."

Callie nodded, leaning heavily on Lena as she took her to the bathroom. Lena helped Callie clean up, giving her new pajamas and tying her hair back into a braid before taking her back to the bed.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked, waking up.

"Callie passed out," Lena said, going toward the stairs, "I'm taking her to the ER. I'm gonna see if your Mom can come down and look after you."

Mariana nodded. "Poor Callie," she whispered, almost laying down before bolting upright and running for the bathroom.

Lena came back down the stairs a few minutes later still in her pajamas followed by Stef who was dressed.

"Ready to go?" Stef asked, looking at Callie, "I'm gonna take you instead of Lena. The guys at the hospital know me and I think you need to be seen quickly."

Callie nodded as Lena gave her a hug, handing a trashcan to Stef.

"Thanks," Stef said, guiding Callie out the front door and to the car.

Callie got in the back, taking the trashcan from Stef. The ride to the hospital was rough. Callie threw up three times on the twenty minute ride. When they got there, she could barely stand up. Stef helped her into the hospital, sitting her in a chair before going to check her in.

Once the paperwork was filled out, Stef flashed her badge, getting Callie into a room quickly. They started Callie on an IV drip, deciding she didn't need to be admitted. Once the IV was started, Callie had perked up a bit. While they sat in the ER waiting for the IV of Saline, anti-nausea, and fever reducer to finish, Stef decided it was a god time to chat with Callie.

"So do you get sick a lot?" Stef asked, settling into a chair next to the bed Callie was in.

"Not a ton," Callie said, "But when I do, usually I just ignore it."

"Even when you're as sick as you are now?" Stef asked, shocked.

"Normally," Callie said, not looking at Stef, "And I usually have to take care of Jude too. Last time I was sick was just before I got sent to juvie."

"What happened?" Stef asked, not used to having Callie with her guard down.

"I was as sick as I am now," Callie said, "Jude caught it and in order to keep our foster dad from beating him, I smashed his car. He reported me and I got locked up."

"Callie," Stef said, tears in her eyes, "I promise you will never have to worry about that as long as you are with us. You and Jude are safe."

Callie nodded, closing her eyes. Stef decided to try to get a little sleep herself, knowing she had a full day ahead of her.

However, twenty minutes later, she was woken up by moans and cries coming from Callie.

"Callie," she said, shaking the girl, "Wake up sweetheart."

Callie shot awake, looking panicked.

"Are you alright?" Stef asked, sitting next to the teen.

"Liam," Callie murmured, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Who's Liam?" Stef asked, confused and worried about this broken girl.

"Liam was a…" she started, tears in her eyes, "He was my foster brother a while back and a… he was really nice to me and I liked it and… he did sweet things for me and I thought I liked him, but um… one night he came into my room…and he laid next to me and told me to take my clothes off. Um, I told him no, but then he did it anyways, and um, forced himself onto me. The next day Jude and I were kicked out of that house for no reason, but um, I know Liam had something to do with it."

"Callie," Stef said, tears in her own eyes as she pulled her to her, "Did you report him?"

"No one would believe me even if I did," Callie said, "I'm just a dumb foster kid. Liam has a family and is in a stable environment and has never been caught doing anything wrong. I've been to juvie and kicked out of numerous homes. No one will believe me."

"I do," Stef said, pulling Callie close, "I believe you 100% and I know other people will too. You are important, Callie and Lena and I love you and Jude very much."

Stef sighed as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and felt Callie's intermixing with hers as they sat there. Stef knew she needed to do something for these kids, all she needed was to make sure Lena was on board.

* * *

**What does Stef want to do? Will anyone else end up sick? What do you want to read? Let me know through reviews or PMs. You guys are so fantastic. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
